A True Love Story
by DallyJo
Summary: It's basically all the characters and then some...I honestly don't know where I'm going with it yet.


Christine Samuels was a tall brunette with blue eyes. She was seventeen and in her prime. She smirked as she got up and got dressed in a pair of tight jeans and a white tank top. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail, put on her dark make-up, and pulled on her black converse. She hopped down the stairs, starting to make breakfast happily. She had a good life. She had an older brother, Caleb, a twin, Catherine, and a little sister Casey. They lived with their single mother, Carrie. She'd left her husband years ago due to issues of abuse.

Christine made breakfast for everyone, and sat down to eat happily. She was always the first one up. Especially today. It was the first day of school in a new town. She was always a good student, but she was looking more forward to meeting new kids.

Her brother came down, smelling the bacon.

"Hey, kiddo," he said with a smile, grabbing a plate, and sitting down at the table.

"Hey," she said, smiling back. "You driving me and the girls to school today?"

"Unfortunately," he said with a good-natured laugh.

She grinned, finishing up, and messing up his hair affectionately.

Finally, it was time to go to school. Caleb pulled up to the high school, parking.

"Behave yourselves," he said, as the girls piled out.

"Yeah, yeah," Christine said, rolling her eyes, and heading inside.

Christine went into her first class, plopping down in one of the front seats. She slid down in her seat as she felt all the students' eyes roving her over, taking in the new meat. She swallowed a little, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Hey," a boy said with a big grin. "My name's Keith. But all of my friends call me Two-bit."

"I'm Christine," she said with a slight grin back. "Nice to meet you."

"You too," he said. "Hey, you're new here. You wanna hang out with me after this class and I'll show you around?"

"Uh, yeah, sure," she said with a shrug.

"Great," he said. "Meet me out front and we'll cut."

"Sounds good," she smiled.

After class, the two of them headed out.

"C'mon," Two-bit said, grabbing her hand and heading off.

Christine followed, smiling lightly. The first place they stopped was at the DX station, where his friends Steve and Sodapop worked.

"Guys, get over here," he said urgently.

The two boys came over. They were sixteen and seventeen. Soda, the cute one, held out a hand.

"I'm Soda Curtis," he said.

"Christine," she said with a smile, shaking his hand.

"Steve," the other….more greasy one said, shaking her hand as well.

"Nice to meet you guys," Christine said, tucking her hair back behind her ear.

"Yeah, you too," Soda agreed.

"I'm gonna go introduce her to Dal," Two-bit said matter-of-factly.

"Aw, she doesn't want to meet Dallas," Steve said rather moodily.

He had his eyes set on Christine, and the last thing he wanted was for her to meet the lady killer of their group. Dallas Winston. He could have, and did have any girl he ever wanted.

"Sure she does," Two-bit frowned. "If she's gonna be one of our friends."

Steve just sighed, and Two-bit dragged Christine away. He got to Dally's, knocking on the door.

"Hey," Dallas grunted, opening the door in just his jeans.

"Hey, Dal," Two-bit said happily, introducing the two.

Dallas smirked, shamelessly looking Christine over. Christine shifted a little, biting her lip.

"You wanna go out sometime, babe?" he asked her, stepping closer to her, running a hand through her hair.

"Sure," she said, smiling wryly. "When?"

"Hm," he said, looking her over again. "How about tonight? Seven o'clock?"

"Sounds good," she said, swallowing a little, going pink.

"Good," he smirked, kissing her on the mouth, then closing the door, and going back to bed.

Two-bit rolled his eyes, taking Christine's hand again, and heading off.

"This is where we all hang out," he said, going to the Curtis house, and going in. "Make yourself at home."

He flopped down on the couch. Christine bit her lip a little, sitting in the recliner. Darry got home from work. He rolled his eyes at Two-bit, but smiled politely at Christine.

"I'm Darry," he said, holding out a hand.

"Christine," she said with a smile, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you," he said. "You a friend of Two-bit's?"

"Yeah," she said, nodding. "Met him in school."

"Cool," he said, nodding. "Well, you're welcome to stay here whenever you want."

"Thanks, Darry," she said, nodding. "That's really sweet of you."

"Well, what can I say," he laughed. "I'm a sweet guy."

Christine grinned.


End file.
